4 Years, 5 Months, and 16 Days
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up before graduation. When Troy is missing her and knows she's in town, what will he do. What happens when he gets stuck in one place with someone he doesn't even know? Troyella twoshot. Kind of a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I wrote this when I was listening to my music, again! Hope you like it.

* * *

**

Twenty two year old Troy Bolton sat on his bed staring at the windows. Rain was falling down hard, you could barely hear if someone was talking. But it was only him, him and his thoughts.

He had been playing basketball with his best friend Chad when the topic switched to high school. Then it went to him and his girlfriend, Gabriella. He hadn't thought of her since graduation.

He had broken up with her, a week before graduation; his father had gotten him paranoid. IT may sound like a pathetic excuse but it was true

_Sound of the rain on the roof of my car  
It haunts me in my sleep  
Passengers' side wearing that red scarf  
That I got you for our anniversary  
That's where you sat when you said to me  
You think that space is what you need  
Time to decide where you wanna be  
So now every time that it rains  
_

_**Flashback**_

"_So Troy, gotten any letter from the colleges," his father asked him walking into his room. Troy rolled his eyes, his father had been asking for weeks. With the letters that colleges and universities sent they also went the scholarship letters._

"_No not yet," he replied in a monotone._

"_Don't worry, they'll come, if they're smart. You know, you've been hanging out with Gabi a lot lately," Jack said. Troy sat up from his position on his bed._

"_What do you mean. Of course I'm spending time with her, she's my girlfriend, has been for two years," Troy said holding his stuffed basketball under his arm._

"_Yeah, I know it's just what if you two don't get into the same colleges? I mean what if she wants to go somewhere else and leaves. Don't get me wrong, I like her, love her like a daughter, but what if," his dad asked. Troy looked at him like he was crazy. "I know that look but just consider it." His father said._

"_No, that won't happen. We promised to go to the University of Albuquerque together," Troy said thinking back to their promise. "She wouldn't do that to me," he added._

"_I wouldn't be so sure. Maria was telling me how she was so excited when she got into Harvard. She was jumping up and down, she even tried to make cookies," Jack said._

"_Oh," Troy said. His father patted him knee and walked out leaving his confused son._

Troy broke up with her a week later. They were both heart broken and everyone was shocked. Troy got into U of A and so did Gabi but she didn't go there. She was planning to but after Troy had broken up with her she went to Harvard instead.

Troy always thought that his father was right about her, but he would always feel lonely.

_I get lonely  
I begin to miss your touch  
I get lonely  
Start to reminisce a lots  
I get lonely  
As if rain isn't sad enough  
Every time it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely  
_

Troy remembered when there wa this huge storm and she had called him up telling him that her mom was out of town and she was scared.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy ran to the door covering his coat covered head. It didn't do much. He rang the doorbell but no one answered so he used the spare key that was under a plant on the side of the porch._

"_Gabi," he called when he got in. She wasn't downstairs so he ventured upstairs where he found her huddled up in a ball on her bed. "Hey," he whispered._

_She lifted her head a little and smiled. He walked over and took her in his arms. "Thanks for coming," she whispered. He nodded and held her until the storm was over, stroking her hair. _

"_Sorry about making you come over here," she said sitting up. He sat up along side her and smiled._

"_IT was no problem, I'm always happy to help," he said. _

_They continued to talk into the night, about anything and everything, but college. They eventually fell asleep together forgetting about the storm_

_You had a smile like summertime  
And hair like a gentle breeze _

A sudden change in the weather  
You are no longer with me  
You wanted space i gave the universe  
You wanted time I gave eternity  
Tears of the sky remind me of the hugs  
So now every time that it rains 

How was she doing now? What was she doing now? Thoughts that ran through his head. Taylor had told Chad who told Troy that Gabriella had moved back but only she'd seen her.

But Taylor had told Chad that she had gotten an apartment near where he was living. Chad knew more but wouldn't say anything and at that time Troy was glad.

Chad and Taylor were engaged and were getting married soon. They had both gone to U of A with Troy and the rest of the gang, except Gabriella.

Troy still remembered her number. Maybe she hadn't changed it, of course she had. Maybe Taylor would give him her number. Troy decided to take a chance and ask Taylor. He would decide later if he was actually going to call.

He picked up his land line and was met by nothing. The line was dead. 'Cell phone, cell phone,' Troy thought looking for his phone. He searched his whole apartment but couldn't find it.

'I left it in the car,' he remembered to himself. He grabbed his jacket just incase it was cold and walked out.

_I get lonely  
I begin to miss your touch  
I get lonely  
Start to reminisce a lots  
I get lonely  
As if rain isn't sad enough  
Every time it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely_

_  
Wicked memories (wicked memories)  
Playing with my mind (playing with my mind)  
Leaves me mentally solitarily confined  
You took a part of me  
And I am not the same  
Constantly reminded by the rain_

The good thing about his apartment building was that the parking garage was connected and he didn't have to go outside at all. Troy walked out to the elevator and pushed the down button.

The elevator appeared a minute later. Another woman was standing inside holding a pizza box that still had some food left over. Troy's stomach growled at the thought of food, he hadn't had dinner yet.

They stood in silence until the elevator suddenly stopped in the middle of the third and fourth floor.

"What was that," he asked. She shrugged and pulled her hat father down her face.

Five minutes later a voice came over the speaker phone "I'm very sorry but the elevator is broken, sadly no one will come out in this weather. We will try our best to get to out as soon as possible but for now please stay calm.

The woman slid down the wall she was leaning on and sat on the ground. Troy did the same thing on the opposite wall.

_I get lonely  
I begin to miss your touch  
I get lonely  
Start to reminisce a lots  
I get lonely  
As if rain isn't sad enough  
Every time it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely_

_  
I get lonely  
I get so lonely  
Every time it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely_

Troy had never seen this woman before. Then again he hasn't even really seen her at all yet. But he could tell that she had a small petite frame, but wasn't too small. That was all he could figure out though. Her face was hidden by the cap on her head.

The sounds of the storm were non existent in the elevator because it was in the middle of the building. Looking over at the pizza box next to her, his stomach growled again.

"Want some," the woman asked. He recognized that voice.

"Gabriella," he asked. She looked down and hid her face in her jacket. He slowly got up and walked over to where she was. "Gabi," he asked again, softly. He reached down and grabbed the cap on her head. As he pulled it up her brown locks of hair fell down her back.

"Hi Troy," she said looking up at him for the first time in four years.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to e up, hopefully soon.**

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I worked hard on this to get it up today instead of Monday so I hope it was worth it. sory for the spelling mistkes, got stung by a wasp.

* * *

"Gabriella," Troy breathed. 'I guess I don't need my phone after all,' Troy thought to himself. She nodded and looked back down. He went and sat down next to her, suddenly he wasn't so hungry. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she whispered. They sat in an awkward silence for a while until she spoke up again. "Why did you break up with me," she asked out of the blue. He was startled by her bluntness.

"Well, I kind of talked to my dad and he started talking about colleges and schorlweships and then he started on about you and me," he said. "He told me that he loved you like a daughter but your mom told him about when you got your acceptance latter to Harvard."

"I remember that day. My father went to Harvard. Just being accepted made me so happy, knowing that he would be so proud of me and he was. I called him later that day and told him. He was so excited but all of us knew where I was going to go, if I got in." She smiled at him for a brief second and looked back down.

"Where were you going to go," he asked. He knew the answer but wanted to make sure that he was wrong and make sure that it's right to call himself a complete bastard.

"After I told my father and he congratulated me, he told me that he knew that I was going to go to U of A and he was okay with that. He just wanted me to be happy. And then a two weeks later, you broke up with me and I decided to go to Harvard," she said.

"I'm really sorry, I let my dad's words go to my head instead of asking you about it," He said. His hunger was slowly coming back.

"you can have the pizza you know," she said giggling. Four years and she could still read him like a book. He took the box and grabbed a slice, biting into the cheese.

"Why were you going down the elevator with a full box of pizza," he asked.

"I was going down to meet one of my friends but then we got stuck so why waste it? Someone should eat it," she said. He continued to snack on the pizza. "How was your college experience," she asked. He stopped eating.

"It was good, majored in business, played on the team. Had a lot of fun, but I always wondered what you were doing. I always wondered if I had made the right choice by breaking up with you, I guess I didn't. What about you?" He asked.

"It was great, I made so many new friends, still talk to most of them. Graduated a year early because I studied during summer. I couldn't come back here for some reason, until now. Majored in teaching, and now I'm teaching with your dad at the high school." She said.

"What were you doing about the storm," he asked.

"I was hiding in my bed until the pizza came and then I ran to the elevator where I couldn't hear the storm anymore," she said. They laughed. "I miss this."

"Me too, just talking and hanging out." Troy paused. "Do you have a boyfriend," he asked.

"I did, his name was Patrick, we lased for about seven months. But then he got mad that I was graduation early and moving back so we broke up. So no boyfriend here, what about you? Anyone new there," she asked nudging him in the side.

"No, I never had any time for girls. Haven't dated since, well," he paused again. "You," he said. She blushed. They fell into another silence. "Where were you bringing the pizza?" He asked. She looked up.

"You already asked that," She said and laughed. "How is everyone, I talked to Tay but she didn't say much about you guys." Troy told her about everyone and everything about them. "that's great," Gabriella said when he was done.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear that you're well. I know I was." He continued, "We haven't really talked to your mom in a while."

"She always used to email me telling me how she saw you guys walk past the house. But I would never come home, because of what she said, I couldn't stay there without all of the memories coming back," she said. He looked at her and their eyes met and locked.

"I really did love you," he whispered breaking the connection.

"I loved you too," she whispered back.

"I still love you," he said. Her head snapped up so fast she almost hit her head on the carpeted wall behind her.

"What?"

"I love you," he said looking at her.

"I think I love you too," she said and looked back down. "I can't believe that I wouldn't com home," she added.

"It's okay though because this is a way better story. Our kids are going to be very amused with this," he said. She looked at him with rasied eyebrows.

"Kids," she asked smiling. H

He nodded. "I think I can live with that," she said. They both leaned in and kissed for the first time in four years five months and 16 days, Troy had been keeping count.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review.**

**Amanda**


End file.
